heroes_united_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rues sanglantes Knuckle
Rues sanglantes Knuckle or "Bloody Knuckle Streets" is a long street in Paradise City that is known for a breakout of fights between gangs that take place here almost daily. Often at times, bystanders will take apart in the bloody brawls that take place in this dangerous area. You may battle here with your character(s) if you desire. *Battle Slot 1 *Battle Slot 2 *Battle Slot 3 *Battle Slot 4 *Battle Slot 5 *Battle Slot 6 Battle Zone Win Condition: Get Opponent to Half Health. Lose Condition: You are killed. Deathwatch Travis Rickey Battle Devastation would lace the streets after the train abruptly launched itself out of the ground, destroying almost everything in it's path. The sounds of screaming and sirens could be heard as people fled the scene to get away from all the chaos taking place. Travis would lay under the train barely alive as fires started to rise in the area. *Travis laid where he was for quite awhile, thinking about what he had to do. Soon kicking the Train off of him, the battered teenager rose to his feet, dusting himself off as he looked over at Deathwatch. "Damn that hurt. Looks like everything I said it. That sucks donkey balls, but at least I'll go out fighting for what I believe in, just like any true man would." Finally ready to fight once more, Travis charged Deathwatch at full speed, never wavering or showing a fear of death if it meant fighting for his belief's. Waiting little time, Travis snapped vanished behind Deathwatch and tripped him up, then catching the following Deathwatch and bending his right arm back, but Deathwatch gets out the hold and tosses Travis to the ground. Not finished, he grabbed deathwatch by the hair and attempeted to slam him into the ground, but fails. He then elbowed him in the neck three times before backing up and kicking the man through a apartment building. "Transcended Overload!!" He would shout, jumping in after Deathwatch (Special move 1 Start) Using his speed to appear in multiple places at once, Travis seemingly split into 10 different Travis' and attacked Deathwatch from all directions, punching him continuously as they flew through building to building until finally landing on the street. (Special move 1 End) Allow no time Deathwatch to recover, Travis misses an attempted knee to the man's face and once again used Transcended Combination while Deathwatch was dazed. (Special move 2 Start) Rushing into the air, Travis slammed Deathwatch head first into the ground then kicked the 70 year old man in the stomach, punching him through the cement and then kicking him into a building. After that, Travis tackled deathwatch into the building, beating the man with a flurry of punches and kicks before throwing him to the streets yet again. (Special move 2 End) Stepping back out of the rubble, and knowing that beating wasn't enough to get him to stay down, Travis kicked the old man in the ribcage 5 times (4 prove effective), then about stomping on his kneecaps twice each (3 are effective) and finally kicking the man into a steel pole, but Deathwatch brushes it off. *"Cute, but you'll need a miricle rather than a damn belief", Deathwatch would say as he dusted himself off. "Now you die!", he says as he rushes Travis and delivers 9 quick punches to his gut (6 are effective) before kicking him into a small building, causing it to collapse on top of him. Deathwatch would then walk over to Travis with seismic energy around his hand, waiting to end the child. "If only you joined my cause. We could of done wonders in the world", he says as he stands before a grounded Travis. "Too bad your life had to be cut short", he says as his palm thrust foward. ~Battle Pause~ *BOOM Deathwatch would be recieve a vicious kick from out of nowhere as he flies into a building. Standing in the middle of the street was none other than Travis's grandfather himself with a scowl on his face. "Max....", he would say. Deathwatch would slowly get up and recooperate from the unexpected attack. "If it isn't my old friend", he would say with a look of disgust on his face. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment. The moment where I stand across from you locking eyes. Ready to murder you in cold blood". "If this is about 72' I've already told you that I'm sorry for that. I-" "NO! You're not sorry! You don't know what loss feels like! You sided with the goddamn humans and sent us unprepared, unwillingly to our deaths. If I would of known of that monster's true power, I would of left you alone to be dragged to hell. We all would of", Deathwatch says as he gets in a fighting stance. "Dammit Max, we had no choice at the time!", Rickey retorts. "They died fighting for what they protected for so long and that's why I respect them even to this day. I even respect you for stepping up on the frontlines with me. That's the difference between me and you Max. When a obstacle knocks me down, I don't grieve about it for long. I pick myseld up and I go pubch that obstavle even harder than before. I know fully well that this is mostly about her, and I knew you loved her. I'm sorry", Rickey sincerly says. "The difference between me and you is that when all this is over, I'll be washing the blood off my hands", Deathwatch says as he rushes Rickey. ~Battle Resume~ *Rickey would sigh as he effortlessly side-stepped Deathwatch, choping him in the back of the neck before spin kicking him in the stomach. He then got behind Deathwatch and Germen Suplexed a total of 16 times (Half are effective) into the concrete before finally letting go. "I'm sorry for your loss Max, but I can't let you take it out what happened generations ago on this one. You were willing to stoop so low as to kill my grandson for your grudge you have against me from 38 years ago!" Slowly walking towards Deathwatch, and began his Drunken Rush techique, however Deathwatch would see it coming and kick Rickey square in the jaw. Picking Deathwatch up one last time, he attempted to slug him in the face 2 more times, but Deathwatch counters with two devastating knees. He then uppercuts him high into the air and letting him fall down on a nearby car. "So, have you learned your lesson Max, or are you ready for round two?" Rickey bounced on the tip of his toes, not even breaking a sweat yet even in his old age. ~Battle Finish~ Knowing he couldn't keep up with Rickey after his brawl with Travis, Desthwatch slowly got to his feet and surrendered for the day. "You won't see the last of me Rickey", Deathwatch says as blood drips from his lips. "Your boy won't either. I'm just getting started", he would say as he backs away into the flames covering the streets, and disappears. XP Divisions: Travis - 12,510 XP AP Divisions: Travis - 30 VGP Category:Heroes United Category:Location Category:Battle Zone Category:Milky Way Battle Zone Category:Milky Way Category:Solar System Battle Zone Category:Solar System Category:Earth Battle Zone Category:Earth Category:Europe Category:France Category:Paradise City Category:Misc